


Michael's Desires

by eggfishes



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Worship, Crack, Dom/sub Undertones, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggfishes/pseuds/eggfishes
Summary: “F-Fuck Donald,” Mike moaned like an anime girl. Soft breathy gasps filled the room as he sat at his desk, staring at Donald’s Wikipedia page. This wasn’t his intention. His hand moved quickly as he arched his back against his gaming chair.Mike Richard Pence has some fun times at his desk.
Relationships: Mike Pence/Donald Trump
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Michael's Desires

“F-Fuck Donald,” Mike moaned like an anime girl. Soft breathy gasps filled the room as he sat at his desk, staring at Donald’s Wikipedia page. This wasn’t his intention. His hand moved quickly as he arched his back against his gaming chair. 

He could imagine the big chunk of the president- no, HIS president, knelt between his legs, perfect pink tongue lapping at the beads of precum on his tiny shriveled cock. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this all day,” Donald muttered in his husky voice. Mike closed his eyes and continued to stroke himself. This was risky, someone could walk in any moment. But that only added to Mike’s thrill. 

“You’ve been a bad boy, Mike,” growled Donald, as he took Mike in his mouth. He sucked hard, like Mike’s dick was a delicious popsicle. Mike could barely contain his anime-style moans as his hand moved to grab his own ass. 

“When you were giving the presentation about killing the gays… god, I was ready to tear you apart in front of the entire Senate,” and Mike almost came right there and then. He shivered again, and the sight of Donald panting slightly from exertion sent tingles down his spine and blood into his weak boner. 

Michael Pence whimpered from the thrill of it all, trying to bring himself to completion in his lavish Vice President’s office.

“Yeah baby give it to me, let me choke on your wrinkly old man cock,” Donald growled as he slid Mike’s length into his slimy mouth. Michael bucked his hips, searching for more contact and friction, as Donald’s mouth was smooth to the point of friction-lessness. Donald pinned his saggy hips down with delicate hands.

His vision was blurred, pleasure being the only emotion he could feel. Suddenly Mike felt a bumpy wet tongue prod at his butthole. 

“Donald!!” Mike almost laughed, somewhat ticklish by the unexpected contact. “We can’t go all the way right now, we don’t have the mats.”

Donald smacked Michael’s asscheek hard, watching it jiggle red. He snarled, “I’ll do what I want with my cum rag.” 

Michael moaned as Donald’s heavenly tongue thoroughly bulldozed and cleaned his asshole. He whimpered from the loss of contact.

Strong hands helped him sit up properly, and thick lips crashed into his, tongues intertwining. Mike tasted some shit, but he didn’t mind. 

“Baby you’re so perfect, I love your perfect little asshole and how you left nuggets of poop still stuck to it, you know me so well that’s my favorite snack mmmmm baby I can’t wait to pump you full of my fat sticky cum, I’ll mark you as my personal cum dumpster,” Donald murmured. His girthy fingers began to pry into Mike’s hole, working him open. 

“Yes Daddy Donald I’m all yours, make me your cum dumpster pleaseee,” Mike begged, thrusting his hips to try to work himself to orgasm. He didn’t even notice that Donald didn’t have lube and was beginning to thrust his tiny orange raw, his asshole only prepped with Donald’s slime-like saliva. 

“You’re MY vice president, Michael Richard Pence, you BETTER remember it. Ben Shapiro better fucking tear his eyes off you,” Donald spoke huskily into Mike’s ear as he worked his own cock into Mike’s tight hole. He gave Mike’s neglected joystick (finally he understood the pleasure of those fortnite gamers) a few tugs and Michael’s eyes rolled back, too focused on his own pleasure to listen to Donald’s words.

Donald adjusted himself to Mike’s wet squishy tightness, taking a few deep breaths before beginning to jackhammer Mike’s poor hole. Michael’s moans were no longer coherent, and he screamed Donald’s name like a prayer. 

“Donald John Trump don’t stop don’t stop please please,” Michael let loose a string of words as he felt a tightness beginning to coil in his rock hard cock. 

“Michael...love....you’re so good, you’re so wet and tight, you’ve got quite the man pussy on ya,” Donald almost laughed from how pleasurable this experience was, continuing to pound into Michael’s abused hole. At this point, he no longer saw his Vice President. Just a deep, deep hole to fuck. 

Donald enjoyed it with men; they weren’t as delicate as women, which is one of the reasons he hated women and thought less of them. 

“Donald...babe... I’m cumming let me cum,” Mike groaned, hot ropes of cum spurting from his cock like fireworks on the fourth of July. Donald watched as Mike reached his peak, thinking about how patriotic this all was. Burst. 

He thrust his hips once, twice before filling Michael’s insides up with his special white sauce. Michael hadn’t stopped mewling his name softly, and as Donald pulled out he watched with pride as his own white syrup leaked from Michael’s delicate, pulsing hole. 

Mike sat at his desk in a daze, eyes blank as he gazed down at the mess he had made. He absentmindedly rubbed his ass for a couple minutes for good measure, taking it all in.

“...Mike?” Michael’s head whipped toward the door, and there stood the president of his dreams, standing with uncertainty at the entrance to his cozy VP office.

“I heard you calling my name so I thought you needed something…?” Donald had a faint blush on his face as he glanced at Mike sitting at his desk, his pants pooled around his ankles and spent cock lying limply. 

Mike passed out, part from embarrassment and part from exhaustion, his naked buttocks shining glossy to the ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> you're welcome for that. if you read to the end I love you the way Michael loves Donnie John
> 
> thx to footfungus for being the donnie to my mike


End file.
